Senkaku Ningensei
Senkaku Ningensei (人間性遷客, Ningensei Sen Kyaku) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. He is a powerful Arrancar, having been raised by Shinigami Jasui Ningensei through an experiment in Hueco Mundo. His Spanish name was Lope Sandoval. Appearance Senkaku is a slightly muscular and slim man, carrying the appearance of a teenager. His eye color, due to an oddity in his spiritual pressure, have a habit of occasionally and unpredictably changing. He has black hair that is short in length, as well as straightened out. He is just barely pale-skinned. His attire is quite varying in both appearance and culture; for most of his casual outfits, they are similar to what humans would wear in the Human Realm. But more formal attire bears resemblance to the feudal-era attire of the Seireitei. His Zanpakutō, like many, is secured to the obi on his waist. Personality Senkaku is a calm-headed, dry-witted, and almost stoic figure of individuality. For the most part, he is quite friendly to anyone, believing in the trait "treat others as you want to be treated". He is mostly quiet, considering himself to be not quite socially adequate upon everyone else. He states proof due to a habit of stuttering over some sentences while he is trying to explain something. He is quite understanding of the human emotion, and will show care towards his comrades when they need it. Most of the time, he is accurate in predicting one's actions when driven by emotion, as well as making accurate guesses of their persona, though he remains silent about it most of the time. Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai JoshinThe Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel In terms of combat, he can exhibit a rather easy-going and level-headed attitude, even complimenting his opponents on their abilities when appropriate. Though not to the extent of Nnoitra, he seems to enjoy combat, stating to Raian Getsueikirite that he would enjoy raising his sword to him.The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel In terms of religion and personal beliefs, Senkaku believes there is a god that watches over everything, even the Death Gods. Outward appearances make it seems like that he is of Christian religion. But in truth, he is agnostic, refusing to believe that mortal minds could ever know the identity of the true god. He is highly logical, believing that every action needs a reason in order to exist, as well as the "seeing is believing" saying. Though he is a patient man, he has a heavy dislike for ignorance, insubordination, illogical and irrational actions, and will not hesitate to berate people if they perform such. Even so, he is open to other religions and beliefs, and will try to understand them in the best way that he is able.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Senkaku, when a younger child, was emotionally untempered, being quite prone to fits of rage as well as tears when someone provoked him. Hints of this personality still remain within him; in calm arguments, he will occasionally snap when the person he is arguing with becomes too irrational and rude. He can panic in the face of overwhelmingly intense combat, or when the odds are stacked against him (particularly when his opponent is able to outmaneuver and outflank him). Whenever faced against increasingly losing odds, he will become desolate and negative. He has a heavy attachment to his teammates, and is unwilling to use methods against his opponents that would put them in danger - the reasoning he used in order to refrain from using his Segunda Etapa form. History (In Progress) Synopsis Introduction Arc Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin In his debut, Senkaku is seen bringing home an unknown item for his mother, when he stumbles across Seikai Joshin who is in a rather meditative, and therefore in a meditative stance. Curious, he approaches her, attempting to speak with her, but to no avail. Upon closer inspection, he discovers that she is in the hypnotic trance that Jinzen', a technique used to commune with the spirit of a Zanpakuto, had put her in. As he ponders on what to do, Seikai awakens, and Senkaku attempts to get her attention once more, this time succeeding. By this time, he seems to be unaware of his Arrancar nature, as he makes the comment "So, you're a Shinigami too, huh? Nice to know I'm not the only one without a uniform on." This is simply amplified when Seikai tells him of her Xiāochú nature, as well as the make-up of the species that contains Hollow blood - he seems quite apprehensive, wondering to treat her with hostility or not. With more conversation, he learns of her personal goal to kill Seireitou Kawahiru, a man that had saved her from being killed by a Gillian-class Hollow. Initially, he questions this logic, but immediately relents when she expresses her hatred of weakness by using a rather cold tone towards him. However, he is willing to add that weakness allows people to know that they have morality, as well as learn from their mistakes. Seikai cuts their conversation off by requesting to spar with him. Readily, he agrees, but questions the extent on the fight. Seikai assures him that lethal force will not be used on him because she finds a curiosity to the man. Though skeptical due to the fact that they're both wielding lethal weapons, Senkaku does not resist. Upon her command, he draws his sword, and they engage in the duel. Seikai seems to be the aggressor in the fight, with Senkaku simply counter-attacking and defending. He compliments her on her abilities, but is worried when she takes to fighting even harder against him. In the fight, he utilizes Kido as well as she does, countering her spells with his own. He shows to be slightly intimidated as well by her abilities, as when she uses a Hadō 35: Ōka Hōken spell to break through his Bakudō 73: Tozanshō spell. After this action, she decides to stop the duel, surprising Senkaku. Feelings towards Seikai are implied, as he blushes upon a remark that once again re-instates her curiosity of him. Happy with her company, he gives her a grateful hug and offers to take the girl some other place after he delivers the unknown item to his mother. Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei Senkaku is meditating, accompanied by his mother Jasui. However, he is awakened by her once an irate Nori Haruo comes into the area. Immediately, feeling a bad intention of the man, he reacts with hostility. However, Nori does not respond directly, instead chosing to teleport behind the two of them and commense attacking. Infuriated, Senkaku puts up resistance against the man, but Nori continues to shove him back and focus on attacking Jasui. Resolving that he can do nothing about it, Senkaku loathingly witnesses Nori attack Jasui, only for the woman to easily counter him. However, with a few words of conversation, Jasui turns Nori to attack Senkaku once again, although clearly uninterested. Senkaku manages to strike the man down and nearly cut him in half. However, Nori simply reverts to his Demon Form and resumes fighting, this time gaining more of an edge against his opponent. Eventually, Senkaku is forced to release his incomplete form to continue the battling. Though they seem to fight on par with each other, Senkaku eventually begins to taunt and belittle the man, labeling him a "demon", "coward", and "freak". Though this seems to break down Nori's resolve, the man begins to mutate even more. The two begin to go at it full force, with Nori beginning to show even more signs of injury from the Arrancar. However, just before Senkaku can land the finishing blows, Tereya Seishou intervenes, blocking and pushing back Senkaku to rescue Nori (much to the man's disdain). Angrily, Senkaku demands the identity of the woman, but only gets a non-chalant reply. Dismissing her for the moment, Senkaku sheathes his blade and returns to his mother's side, where Nori also was in order to chat with her. Jasui uses her cane to hit Senkaku in the head, as punishment for using strong language (saying the word "Hell"). Embarrassed, Senkaku storms off, being followed shortly by Jasui. Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! Accompanied by Seikai, Senkaku appears over the city of Yuurei Oukoku in a Garganta, seemingly in the middle of a conversation with her as he states the attitudes of the Hollow towards her. After hearing a question from her, he explains his reasons for being there; a fascination and curiosity in exploring the recovering city that had been nearly devastated by civil war. As well as that, he wishes to challenge one of the heroes that had killed the previous king and ended his tyrannical reign. He locates the said fighter (Ahatake Kurosaki), relaxing on the beach. Initially, he attempts to blow the man's head off with a Cero, but out of pure luck, the attack fails. Senkaku immediately follows up with a kick to the Kurosaki's face to send him away, questioning his power as being one of the two who had defeated the King. Without hesitation, he unleashes another Cero attack, which overwhelms a split-second counter-attack from Ahatake, but is forcibly dispelled by Senkaku himself. In the following conversation, Senkaku seems to hold a bit more hostility, vaguely mirroring the situation with him and Nori. He orders Ahatake to draw his sword, becoming stubborn and impatient upon Ahatake's initial refusal. Seikai, despite Ahatake's protests, refuses to restrain Senkaku, and so Ahatake reluctantly draws his blade. Senkaku, however, does not, intent on showing Ahatake his strength. The Arrancar and Xiāochú begin to fight it out. An attempt to cut Senkaku in two results in failure, as his Hierro withstands what would've been a killing blow. From that point on, the attacks made by Ahatake prove to be futile, as he is able to block and counter them with his bare hands. Senkaku laments the weak display that Ahatake is demonstrating, before he resolves to drawing his sword and cutting down the Kurosaki. An attempted attack by Senkaku is intercepted by the bare hand of Ahatake, who attempts to unleash a powerful punch to Senkaku's face. His Hierro holds, and he delivers a critical blow by stabbing Ahatake in the chest with his free hand. Just as he is finished taunting Ahatake, his inner Hollow immediately takes over, much to Senkaku's shock and fear. The fight seemingly begins to turn the table on Senkaku, as the Hollow is able to viciously push Senkaku on the defensive. However, even the Hollow's attacks fail to cut through the fortified Hierro. When Ahatake attempts to re-gain control, Senkaku uses the opportunity in an attempt to finish him off with a Cero blast. But Ahatake's wild swinging in his fight to re-gain control reduces the damage of the attack, and he berates Senkaku for attempting a cowardly maneuver. Senkaku replies simply that Ahatake chose the bad time to be distracted. Ahatake decides to release his Shikai, Kuǎnwánguó, and resume his attack on Senkaku. This time, Ahatake proves to push the Arrancar back, gaining ground against him. Although Senkaku's Hierro was still doing a good job of a defense, it is obvious that Ahatake is getting closer and closer to severely hurting the Arrancar. Senkaku eventually gains the edge over Ahatake again, birefly pushing him back. But, in order to save himself, Ahatake resorts to skipping his Bankai and utilizing his Resurrección: Qīyànyú Kuǎnwánguó - Ocultar Sol. Fearing that he would lose if he didn't do so otherwise, Senkaku brings forth his own Resurrección, Agua. They continue to fight on par with one another, but eventually, Ahatake grows irritated of the Arrancar's tenacity and unleashes his trump card: Meidou Wangetsu. Taken off-guard, Senkaku is forcibly pulled inward, and Seikai intercepts him. They both fall into the vaccum-like Garganta, forced to make a path with their reiatsu. Inside of the darkness, Senkaku questions the intentions behind Seikai's actions, as he simply could've went to Hueco Mundo and came back. When she replies to him, the way she expresses it makes Senkaku believe that she looked at him as nothing more than a toy, and it saddens him. However, he is instantly re-assured when she adds that "she could be lying". Using that moment as an opportunity, Senkaku confesses his love to her. He is undeterred when she states that she is unsure of whether to love him back, but she insists that he keep his hopes up. He does warn her not to keep him waiting. Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru At the moment, Senkaku seems to be taking a break from Seikai for the moment, sitting on top of what used to be part of the fortress of Los Noches. Menos Grande surround him, but do not treat him with hostility. He is even able to pet one on the head. However, the peace is soon broken when Sengetsu Kawahiru makes his appearance and starts slaughtering the entire group. Senkaku immediately confronts him and blocks one of his strikes, demanding to know what was he attempting to do. Sengetsu's retort declared his hatred of Hollows, and a seemingly blind path of revenge. After pushing Senkaku away, he begins to release his power on both the Arrancar and the desert itself. Seeing no other choice, Senkaku resolves to battling it out with Sengetsu. After dealing a heavy blow to Sengetsu's chest, Senkaku inadvertently prompts him to use his Bankai: Antacchaburu Kaen Torieitai. At first, Senkaku seems relaxed in the belief that he could hold his own without resorting to releasing his form. However, that quickly changes upon Sengetsu's tremendous speed. The sudden attack on Senkaku's person cost him his left arm. Sengetsu immediately follows up with a Jou Hiarashi attack and puts Senkaku's life at the brink of death. Seeing no other choice, Senkaku resorts to releasing Aqua, using his Cero Pintor attack to neutralize the hole created in the atmosphere by Heitei Taiyou. As the two fight, Senkaku continues to question the need for Sengetsu to kill the Arrancar, attempting to convince the man that his hatred towards all Hollow was unnecessarry. Soon, Sengetsu comes to his senses, and suddenly retreats from the area. Left in surprise, Senkaku notes that the use of his released form felt off in a way, and resolves to once again visit Jasui for further details. He returns to Seikai. Pre-Tournament The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel Having Team Ningensei assembled, Senkaku is in a sparring match with teammate Nnoitra Jiruga, with Melina Herselia as a spectator. Against Nnoitra's Resurrección, Senkaku appears to hold his own effectively, though he seems to suffer a blow to his side from one of Nnoitra's scythe weapons. When he compliments Nnoitra, the former Espada speaks in a rather arrogant manner. His ego is subsequently crushed by Melina, as well as Senkaku, who note that there were stronger opponents than him, as well as the fact that he had gotten beaten down by two female Espada. However, the three immediately sense three incoming presences their way, prompting Senkaku to dismiss the training. However, he is surprised upon seeing a shocked Nnoitra, on the account that it was rather uncharacteristic of him. When the three - Tia Harribel, Coyote Starrk, and Raian Getsueikirite - arrive on the scene, Senkaku ponders their connection. For the most of the time that Tia and Nnoitra reunite, Senkaku remains silent, though he does step back out of intimidation when Tia's anger spikes to the surface. When Nnoitra is trapped in Harribel's Tromba, Senkaku briefly considers intervention, but Harribel warns him not to get too close, as he wasn't yet her enemy. However, when Nnoitra uses Cero Parejo in order to defeat the attack, Senkaku seems irritated by the use of it. After the battle's end, Senkaku orders Melina to tend to the wounded Nnoitra, while he intercepts the retreating group. He addresses Raian, questioning of him of his presence in the upcoming Hell tournament. When Raian admits, he shows eagerness at the thought of fighting Raian if they ever met. With the sharing of their names, and with a respectful salute, Senkaku retreats back with his teammates. He comments to Nnoitra that only his tough Hierro allowed him to survive Harribel's Cero Oscuras attack. However, he is surprised when Nnoitra expresses elation at the revelation, happy that Tia expressed no mercy in their fight. Satisfied with the answer, Senkaku resolves, with a devious smile, to make Nnoitra stronger after they recruit their final teammates. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Because of intense training, Senkaku possesses immense spiritual energy, though most of it is unreleased and not realized at first. Through his training, that potential slowly began to be unlocked within him. It can be compared to that of Ulquiorra Cifer's spiritual energy, and he is presumed to have a tremendous amount of spiritual power, considering he was able to withstand the uncontrollable spiritual pressure of Seikai Joshin.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Later on, it is shown to be on par with the likes of Ahatake Kurosaki, a fighter known for his tremendous spiritual pressure.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! Master Swordsmanship Specialist: One of Senkaku's most prominent abilities is his skillful swordsmanship. He has high perception and a good observation level, able to predict his opponent's strikes, block, and counter them easily. His style is rather mostly defensive, concentrating on wearing his opponent down rather than continuous assault. This is a key to preserving his stamina in combat, allowing for more weak spots to be available to attack.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Depending on the type of Zanpakutō, he can even hold his own against a Bankai with his sealed state alone. Unlike most, he has even developed a few techniques that remain constant, even throughout his releases: :God Killer (神キラー, Kami Kirā): Senkaku twists his sword blade behind him in a backhand stance, his free hand pointing two fingers up at his opponent slightly above waist-level. When his target charges at him, he concentrates spiritual energy in order to "connect" with the opponent, then executes a lunge strike couple with Flash Step. This attack strikes all of the nine vital points of the body at once, killing them instantly. However, this will only work on a straight-charging or still opponent. If the opponent moves before Senkaku can connect completely to him/her, the attack will be negated. This technique also requires an extreme amount of concentration. Sonido Master: Since his asthma discourages the use of natural quick speed, Senkaku relies heavily on the use of Sonido in order to keep up with extremely fast opponents. Due to using it for so long, his skill in it is tremendous, appearing as if he is simply teleporting to one place to another. In some of his sword techniques, Sonido plays a vital role to their effectiveness, particularly in the case of his God Killer technique. His speed, in his released form, was able to hold against Sengetsu Kawahiru's "true" power.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Though to what extent is unknown, he can create after-images to leave behind.Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei Keen Intelligence: Senkaku is a highly perceptive fighter, as well as a heavy tactical thinker. From only a few of his opponent's actions, he is able to deduce the nature of his or her abilities and fighting traitsMeet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin. He seems to be well-versed in the use of Hollow techniques, teaching several of them to his teammate Nnoitra Jiruga in order to enhance his capabilities. During Nnoitra's fight with Harribel, he accurately regarded the former 3rd Espada as highly dangerous simply from the exertion of her spiritual pressure.The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel Cero: Senkaku's Cero is in the form of a condensed laser attack. The condensation of energy makes it smaller, yet much more powerful than regular Cero attacks, capable of cutting through many formidable substances.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! His released Cero attack, which he calls Cero Pintor, is compressed to the form of a small laser when fired, yet deals a massive explosion of damage when connecting with a target.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! The Cero can be compared to the likes of an unreleased Starrk's own Cero. :Cero Parejo: Senkaku personally taught this ability to Nnoitra. It allows the user to fire Cero from both hands simutaneously. Considering that a single Cero from Senkaku can compare to Starrk's unreleased version, dual Cero can prove to be highly destructive. :Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero: This is the most powerful close-quarters attack out of Senkaku's arsenal, highly augumented in his Resurrección form. To perform it, Senkaku clenches his hands into fists and presses his knuckles flat against the enemy's body. He then releases a burst of Cero energy from each fist that passes through the enemy's skin, dealing no external damage, and directly attacks the enemy's insides. Being attacked by this Cero technique can make one ache so much that they are doubled over in extreme pain, and is described as being like "trauma". Using it on a limb, such as an arm or leg, can leave the muscles so damaged that the limb goes numb. When used on the torso, the victim can sometimes begin to cough up blood from the internal damage. However, the technique is also dangerous. Using it even once can leave Senkaku extremely winded, panting and gasping for air. Firing it repeatedly can put him in physical pain. Senkaku himself uses a solution to allow him to regain breath faster; by holding his breath, he allows his body to absorb the oxygen that he has, thus giving time for his organs to replenish themselves. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Senkaku's own Hierro is extremely potent, capable of withstanding extremely strong blows dealt to its user's body. He can block and deflect attacks of his own strength with his bare hands, and can even take on some forms of Bankai with only his bare-hands. In his duel with Ahatake Kurosaki, Ahatake's attacks, at least until he used his Resurrecion, seemed to have little to no effect on him, even with the help of his inner Hollow.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! He was able to stop Sengetsu Kawahiru's Shikai with one hand while delivering a sword cut with the other.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Garganta: The method of transportation that allows Arrancars and Hollow to go to and from Hueco Mundo. He is seen traveling to Yuurei Oukoku using this method, along with Seikai Joshin as an accomplice.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! Immense Strength: Senkaku has been noted to have strength very much above the norm, comparable to the likes of Seikai Joshin. Even at her full strength in their brief duel, he was able to fight her off and still retain a light composure, complimenting her on her abilities.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin He was also able to fight off the brute strength of Hollow Ahatake without having to use his Resurrección. Zanpakutō Agua (水, Mizu; Spanish for Water, Japanese for Water). Senkaku's Zanpakutō takes the form of a jian sword, with a red hilt and a golden guard. The edge of the hilt is also golden. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Equalize" (イコライズ, Ikoraizu). Aqua unleashes a violent torrent of spiritual energy from Senkaku's body. At first, he still retains a rather "human" look to him, but his outfit consists of a black, assassin-like suit with a beast mask covering the entire face. However, once he was able to unlock his full potential, his appearance changed to a more "Espada-like" appearance. The remnants of his Hollow Mask cover the top left of his head, with a horn protruding out of it, as well as the torso, arms, shoulders, and cheeks to serve as a sort of armor for him. He wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama, bearing a striking resemblance to the Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer. His hair grows to reach down just past his shoulders. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Senkaku's abilities increase drastically. :*'Physical Augumentation:' As Senkaku himself describes it, his old Resurrección removes all of the limits on a "human" body, enhancing his physical abilities. His strength and speed are raised to the point where even most expert Bankai users struggle to keep up and fight with him. But what he considers is the most useful feature of his form is the enhancement of stamina and the increased relaxation rate of inner organs (increased rate of oxygen absorption, decreased muscle stress rate). In this manner, he is capable of sustaining himself in combat much longer than he could in his sealed state. :*'Water Manipulation:' After unlocking his potential, Senkaku gains much more in his arsenal: the manipulation of water. The source he is able to draw it from the very air itself. He can utilize it as a shield against projectile attacks (particularly Fire-type attacks), launch it as spinning vortexes with the full strength of natural tornadoes, and hurl bullet-like projectiles at his opponents with pressure that can cut through solid steel. He can also manipulate the water of his opponent's attacks, if any is used. His reach elso extends to that of blood manipulation: he can use his own spilled blood to use as a weapon against his opponent. If his blade manages to cut his opponent, or had managed to cut the opponent beforehand, the blood will immediately be "registered". From that point on, while in this form, Senkaku will be able to control the blood in one's body, his manipulation level so intense that even force of will cannot break it. Upon working deeper into the ability, Senkaku has discovered another frightening ability; the ability to part, or even the whole of his body, into water. Though he only uses it for a last resort, Senkaku can use it to allow attacks to phase through his watery body, allowing for a more lethal counterattack on his opponent. :*'Cero Pintor' (ゼロ画家, Zero Gaka, Spanish/Japanese for Zero Painter) is Senkaku's enhanced version of his regular Cero. He appears to fire it from his own forehead, the sphere of energy appearing a few inches away from it. At first, when fired, it seems like nothing more than a harmless laser. But once it connects with its target, the resulting explosion is enough to disintegrate anything that it consumes. Even extremely strong opponents need to avoid this attack under fear of disintegration. Its power is enough to disrupt the flow of an opponent's reiatsu put into an attack, and was capable of cancelling out Sengetsu Kawahiru's Heitei Taiyou.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru :*'Cero Oscuras:' The infamous Cero used by the Espada, more particularly Ulquiorra Cifer. He either concentrates the energy needed at the tip of his sword, or lifts two fingers towards the opponent with which ever hand his free. It is a jet black color with a green outline. When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. The Cero Oscuras's range is vast, and is mighty enough to completely destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. After learning about this attack during his research on the Winter War, Senkaku, with the assistance of Nnoitra, was able to learn this technique. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): The most dangerous and powerful ability out of Senkaku's arsenal, and capable of affecting the very environment itself, Senkaku is extremely reluctant to rely on it due to it having the high possibility of catching his comrades in it, but will do so as a desparate measure. The spiritual pressure that is released is so powerful, its influence on the surrounding areas causes a blizzard to overcome the entire battlefield. The armor around his torso comes together in a scarlet green, with bandages wrapped around both of his arms. His wings enlargen, similar to that of bat wings. The helmet on his head completes itself, giving him more of a warrior-like appearance. :Overwhelming Spiritual Power: In this state, Senkaku's spiritual power is dense enough to cause changes in the weather, particularly for a blizzard to come over the area. This snowstorm can cover the skies of an entire city. Even the strongest of opponents can find it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to fight under the extreme temperature drop and sudden decrease of oxygen. Prolonged exposure to this spiritual aura can lead to frostbite, chilblains, frostnip, trenchfoot, and even death. Trivia *Senkaku is my final personification character of myself, carrying most of his information from myself. *Senkaku's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HV6iQvNmAfA&hd=1 Glass to the Arson by Anberlin]. *Some of Senkaku's attacks are inspired from other shows. His Cero Pintor, for example, is inspired from the Avatar character Combustion Man's unique firebending ability, as well as the Ion Painter from Unreal Tournament 2004. Quotes *(To Seikai Joshin) ''"You sure? I mean, for one thing, weakness lets you know that you're not a complete and total killing machine. If you were just that... We wouldn't be having this conversation now." Relationships Nnoitra Jiruga Nnoitra was the first out of Team Ningensei to be recruited by Senkaku. At first, the bond between Senkaku and Nnoitra proved to be rather shaky, with Nnoitra's hot-headedness, and Senkaku's calm and near-stoic demeanor. However, they began to learn about each other a bit more, with Senkaku sharing Nnoitra's desire not to be weak, the elation at crushing their opponents, and the fury of being looked down upon. They hold a mutual respect for each other, though they are not above taunting each other at the opportune moment. Melina Herselia Senkaku can prove to be rather cheery in the presence of Melina, whose bubbly and happy nature can prove to be infectious to him. They share a brother-sister bond towards each other, thanks to Senkaku's will to be open with most people. He has a habit of mimicking her movements in times of boredom. References Category:Male Category:Shinigami